


life after death

by thesunsetshope



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, and are such lil shits, ben can be dramatic too, but he gets it from klaus, he comes back as a ghost and starts a haunting duo with ben, they are the best brothers ever, what happens when Klaus dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsetshope/pseuds/thesunsetshope
Summary: Ben rolled his eyes. “We both know who is the weirdest out of the two of us and it ain’t me.”“Sure, sure, whatever floats your boat,” Klaus said, tilting his head to study his grave a bit more. “Though, I believe Vanya outbeats us there. I was cremated. Burnt to ashes. And yet she still felt the need for a grave.”“You know Vanya’s sentimental.”





	life after death

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second attempt at writing these two little shits and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Ju, [@hadleyfraser](http://hadleysfraser.tumblr.com) for looking over this for me.

It was ironic, really. Standing at the foot of his brother’s grave, lifeless. Klaus had witnessed Ben’s death and his funeral. The tables have turned with Ben taking Klaus’s spot. Though, Klaus’s life did not end with the same fate as Ben’s, thank God for that.

Klaus passed away peacefully in his sleep at the grand old age of seventy-five. Perhaps a bit younger than preferred, as Ben would’ve loved to see Klaus reach the big one hundred. He could just imagine the type of shit Klaus would pull at a hundred years old.

But alas, death was inevitable.

Quite frankly, Klaus was the only reason why Ben was able to survive death. He had died young, unexpectedly. It had been cold, lonely, and dark. Well, mostly dark. There was a light in the distance but it seemed like every time Ben tried to get close to it, it’d get further and further away. 

One night, his loneliness was met with company. Ben had been checking in on Klaus, as he usually did, when Klaus noticed him. Both couldn’t believe it at first, but it made sense with Klaus’s powers. Ben could talk to his brother and be there for him. Klaus needed him as much as Ben needed Klaus. 

“Goodbye, dear old brother. May we meet again,” Ben whispered, exhaling a breath.

“So dramatic,” his brother stated as he waltzed over to him. “Are you done now?” 

“Yeah,” Ben said. “I am. Thank you.”

“Hmm,” Klaus waved his hands. “Even though I still don't understand why you felt the need to put on a performance, you’re my little brother. It’s my job to let you be weird every now and then.” 

Ben rolled his eyes. “We both know who is the weirdest out of the two of us and it ain’t me.”

“Sure, sure, whatever floats your boat,” Klaus said, tilting his head to study his grave a bit more. “Though, I believe Vanya outbeats us there. I was cremated. Burnt to ashes. And yet she still felt the need for a grave.”

“You know Vanya’s sentimental.”

Klaus hummed in agreement before turning to look at Ben. “Well, my brother, it’s been a hell of a few days hasn’t it?”

Ben chuckled, “That’s an understatement.”

“I suppose. Anyway! Now that I’ve let you do what you wanted, it’s my turn. Let’s get haunting!” 

Right. Ben had agreed to help Klaus haunt a few people in return for Klaus letting him grieve the loss of his physical form. He figured what was the harm and besides, he wanted to have some last minute fun with his brother before it was time for the both of them to go to the light. 

The light had been gravitating closer and closer to Ben as the years passed by, but he dared not take a step towards it. He didn’t want to leave Klaus behind. However, now that Klaus was dead, it was time for him to take that step, to finally start life after death. 

He’s not sure what is waiting for him on the other side of the light, but it would all be okay. Once Klaus was done with his theatrics, he’d be going along with Ben. Together, the two could face anything.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> Follow me on twitter/Tumblr @beyondthehunt


End file.
